Son's of a Battle Cry
by NovaSky
Summary: When the fateful bound trio's paths cross once again their intentions lead them on the biggest adventure any of them could have hoped for. Action unlike any other, romance, drama, and everything else. JFu,JSi,MFu,MYa.
1. Escapes and Run Ins

A/N: Fallen Samurai here with a brand new fic for my favorite show of all time. This is a one shot try being so this is really the only idea that I could come up with for SC. So being that it is, I am going to put all my effort into making this fic enjoyable. Action, drama, suspense and romance are all promised. Mystery, fantasy and supernatural, may also show up somewhere. Actually definitely expect fantasy and supernatural for some chapters. There will be cursing just like in the show just in case anyone wants to know. So here you go a pretty long chapter to start with, read, review, enjoy.

**Note:** When you see **SC-SC-SC**… I'm using that as my page divider to kind of bring you into another if not the next scene. SC, Samurai Champloo simple enough.

**Samurai** Literature Presents…

**Son's of a Battle Cry**

**ACT I: Intertwined **

**I: Escapes and Run Ins **

"I can't believe this shit." Mugen struggled to break free of the straw mat that was rolled tightly around him. "Look at you, its pretty disgraceful if you let them catch you, huh…Jin?"

Jin laid silently in his straw mat not wasting energy by struggling. "Funny but if I'm correct you're in the same position as me."

"Hrmp! Yeah right, these guys didn't catch me I was suckered by some fake cop" said Mugen still struggling. "Damn bitch."

He let out a long sign and ceased from trying to break free. They were in a little cell in the woods. There was only one small window and that was from the barred opening in the door. Moonlight shot through glaring on the floor. Mugen looked at it until it suddenly went black. He looked towards the door to see someone.

"Urrg, geez why the hell did they make this window so high. Hey…hello? Mugen, Jin I know you two are in there" said a voice from outside.

Jin let out a small grin then quietly said "Fuu?"

"Yeah it's me" Fuu answered back. "Guess what?"

"You got food?" asked Mugen.

Fuu's faced dropped. "No you idiot, I got the key." She held it up through the window."

"Good, open the door" hissed Mugen.

"Wait just a minute" said Fuu.

Jin nodded. _'Saw this one coming'_ he thought to himself.

"I'll make you two a deal" said Fuu. "One you have to keep."

Suddenly the sound of guards yelling could be heard.

"Well the guards are coming which means this is your only chance to decide" Fuu continued. "Do you want to make a deal?"

Mugen and Jin looked at each other and then at the door.

'_How do I get myself into these situations?'_ Jin thought to himself.

_** REWIND, Eight Hours Ago **_

Fuu quickly stirred the soup then rushed over to the stove where she was making anago-don, barbecued conger eel and rice. She smiled as she reached for the spices.

For a seventeen year old Fuu was pretty successful. She had her own restaurant with her own staff of waiters, porters, for the dishes, even occasional musicians who played on certain days. Two years ago she would have never thought that she would be as successful as she is now.

But two years ago was a whole other story.

Her restaurant was in the graceful town of Saga, some miles northeast of Nagasaki. It was a peaceful town to live in but also had many crooks and criminals. It was for that reason that Fuu had chosen this place. Everyone from criminals to law officials were welcomed, which granted her a lot more revenue then every other place in town. Saga was an up and coming town now about eight to ten miles in size and still growing.

She finished preparing the food and decided to bring it out herself. As she walked out into the main room she could see that her restaurant was anything but empty. Almost all the seats were taken at the tables and the sake bar. She squeezed past some people as she headed for the table. Many men stood around one who was sitting down. Once there she overheard the one man speak to one of his body guards.

"I'm telling you the man has stole from me three- Hey! Any slower and I would'a died from hunger over here" he yelled at Fuu while she set down the food.

"Sorry sir" said Fuu not meaning it at all. She had learned to ignore people who harassed her or her staff just for the sheer pleasure of it. In truth the food had got their only five minutes after he arrived.

"…yeah so this guy has stole from me three times and no one has been able to stop him!" said the man at the table. He seemed to be yelling at the men.

"Who is that?" Fuu asked one of her older waitresses.

"That's Zen-sama; he's a political advisor who just moved here. Word is that a young brash swordsman has been stealing from him just to do it" replied the waitress.

"Hmmm." Fuu looked over at the man. He was short and stumpy and smelled of power and corruption. "Serves him right, he probably deserves it."

Suddenly a man wearing a green robe rushed in. Everyone looked at him as he approached Zen breathing heavily.

"Sir, I have very fortunate news" he yelled.

"What is it" Zen yelled back excitedly.

"I have found someone who can help us against the thief" said the guard.

"Who?" replied Zen not believing what he was hearing.

"A samurai, he wears glasses and is incredibly strong."

"Where is he, I want to see him" ordered Zen.

"He is outside" said the guard pointing to the door.

"Bring him in I want to meet him" said Zen rubbing his hands together.

"Yes sir" said the guard rushing off.

Fuu smiled. A couple of months ago she would have been ecstatic to hear that. Two years ago she had a journey with two friends that she never wanted to part with. Each day she had a new, even though most of the time dangerous adventure, but she always knew that they would one day have to part ways. After that she worked around for a year and finally gained enough money to start her own restaurant.

Every couple of days someone would come in and she would hear of a "strange man" in town who's very strong, or a "glasses warrior" who is lightning fast. And every time she heard that she would rush out to see who it was. But she always came back disappointed finding out it was no more then a random brute fighter or a just a man with glasses who carried a sword. Occasionally there were a few times when she was really sure who it was when the descriptions came in as "quiet samurai who wore glasses and carried two swords" or "crazy haired brute with a brash fighting style" but those turned up as disappointments too. So this didn't phase her at all. She knew it was probably some random samurai who was probably strong enough to hold his own.

No one was able to match her friends; they were on another level when it came to fighting.

Fuu closed her eyes, trying to figure out what happened to them. They could be anywhere probably starting up trouble. She began to wonder if she would ever see them again.

"Ms Fuu… I have an order for steamed dumplings" yelled one of her waitresses.

Snapping back to her senses Fuu ran back into the kitchen to cook up the order. Over by the entrance the guard returned this time with a man behind him.

"Over here, this way" he said gesturing to his boss.

They moved through the crowded restaurant as they made their way to the table. Zen looked up as his eyes began to widen.

"Hmmm" he said examining him. "You look pretty strong."

The man wore an indigo blue gi robe. On the sleeves and back were a set of four diamonds. His pants were black and on his waist were two swords. His hair was tied back with a few small bangs fluttering over his face. Glasses rested themselves on the tip of his nose.

"You carry a daisho set; you must be from a strong samurai family which also means you've trained at a dojo" said Zen noticing his swords.

"Yes I have, and I can help you for the right price" said the man.

"How does one gold ryu sound?" asked Zen certain of his offer.

"Like you're very cheap. I can see I've wasted my time." The samurai began to walk towards the entrance.

"Wait!" yelled Zen. The samurai stopped. "What's your name son?"

"Jin" he put simply.

"Well Jin my boy, maybe we can make a deal, what your asking price?"

"Five gold ryu" said Jin.

"F-FIVE GOLD RYU! That's…that's more then I pay my guards!" Zen stuttered.

"Well I assure you I can get the job done, unlike your guards" said Jin.

"What!" started the guard right beside Zen.

"Hmmm… so you think your better then all my guards huh?" said Zen. "Well this here is Kizou, my number one guard."

He pointed to the guard next to him. He was a large man, wearing green robes like the others but much different. His robes were a darker green and he also carried two swords by the waist. He was fairly muscular with straight hair.

"You think your better then him" said Zen smiling.

Jin gave a short sign as the six guards began to surround him. "Of course I'm better then them. You say you were robbed three times by the same man who announced his arrival and even gave you time to prepare, yet you still could not stop him. Who do you think you have to blame for that?"

Zen completely shut down. "Um, yes… well see…um…"

"And also" Jin continued calmly. "I can get the job down quickly and efficiently and without the help of you're so called wanna be guards."

Kizou had enough. With a sneer he reached for his sword but immediately froze. The sharp point of a steel katana was held just centimeters from his neck.

"Wha-… I didn't even... see, how did you?" Kizou struggled to find words. The other guards didn't know what to do not sure if drawing their swords was beneficial to them. Zen looked on in surprise as his best guard had just been degraded. Some people in the restaurant began to look on as well wondering if a fight was about to break out.

Jin sheathed his sword as Zen, realizing he was a strong fighter said "I'll pay you six gold ryu just please stop the thief!"

Jin nodded. "Very well. I will need to see your house layout to see what I'm protecting."

"Sure, sure… come with me" said Zen getting up from the table. Jin, Kizou and the six other guards followed.

A waitress had already made her way to the kitchen. "Ms Fuu some people were about to start a fight over near Zen-sama's table."

"I knew that man was going to start some trouble" Fuu replied. She left the kitchen to the main room but saw no one at Zen's table. "Hmm, they must of left" she said as she noticed the gold piece on the table. Well at least they remembered to pay."

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Guards lined up blocking all the entrances of Zen's large house. A couple of guards stood watch in the garden. Others wandered the halls outside the main room that the thief had stolen from three times. Inside the room stood Jin, Zen, Kizou and the six guards from the restaurant.

The sun had set on the town of Saga. The guards began to ready themselves as darkness began to take over the sky. The sound of the night animals began to fill the air as the guards in the garden began to act more cautiously.

"Do you think he's actually coming?" asked one guard to another.

The other guard looked up at the sky and said "Yes, I know he's coming. Every time he said he was coming he came, well we won't be thrown off guard tonight."

"Yeah, but I wish the magistrate would send some soldiers to help us" the first guard commented.

"Yeah true." The second soldier began to walk the other way to check the other side of the part of the garden they were assigned to. "But he wouldn't anyway, he's to selfish don't you think?" he continued, chuckling.

He received no answer.

The guard turned around and saw nothing. He ran over and saw his comrade lying in the grass. A pool of blood stained the grass around him.

His eyes widened in fear. "Aler- uggghhh…" He fell to the ground dead as a male figure rushed up to the house. He jumped onto a ledge and swung up through a window.

"Did you just hear something?" asked a hallway guard thinking he had just heard a noise coming from outside.

"No!" said another looking at him. He turned around to be punched in the jaw getting knocked out cold. He hit the ground with a thud as the other guard rushed over sword in hand. The figure dodged his first strike and kneed the guard in the stomach making him fall to the floor.

Jin sat calmly his eyes closed. Kizou, Zen and the six guards stood fearfully. They heard absolutely nothing.

"Maybe…maybe he's not coming" said Zen hoping he was right.

"Maybe your rig-" Kizou stopped when he heard a loud thud in the hallway.

Everyone tensed up. Jin still sat calmly.

Suddenly the door opened. Everyone unsheathed their swords but there was no one there. Kizou motioned for two guards to check it out. They moved out towards the door. One looked out in the hallway then was pulled out of the room. The other guard fell to the floor a sword in his chest. Another loud thud sounded, then nothing. Then a figured appeared. The remaining guards all charged at him. But the figure was much faster grabbing his sword and cutting them all down in a matter of seconds. Five bodies fell to the floor either dead or knocked out. Jin finally opened his eyes.

The figure came into the light as Jin stood up. He put his hand on his katana. However Kizou stood in his way.

"I'm tired you, I'll will defeat you here!" yelled Kizou rushing him. He swung fast but the figure ducked then came up with the hilt of his sword smashing it into Kizou's jaw knocking him down.

Noticing Jin just standing there Zen yelled at him. "Hey, I'm not paying you to just stand around. GO!"

Jin ignored him. He squinted his eyes as the figure came into the light. The figure was a tanned skinned man with bushy hair. He had on wide legged hakama pants that were cut off like shorts. He also had on a white shirt with a red jacket over it. Metal shoes laid under his feet. Mugen's eyes widened.

"YOU!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"You two know each other!" Zen cut in.

"Mugen" said Jin acknowledging the figure.

"Jin" Mugen acknowledged back.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well I've been hired to get some artifact from here and I can cut down anyone I please who stands in my way. That includes you now, so I guess I can finally kill you once and for all" said Mugen grinning.

"Well I've been hired to stop the thief, so I guess I get to kill you and get paid six ryu" Jin replied.

Mugen began to laugh. "Are you serious, six ryu for this, ha I'm getting paid eight for mine and a free room and food."

Jin signed. _'Damn, I knew I should have asked for more money!' _

Mugen rushed towards Jin with incredible speed. Raising his sai he swung at Jin. Jin unsheathed his katana and blocked the attack. Mugen quickly eyed the room to see what he had to work with. He ran towards the wall, kicked of it and hurled himself at Jin. Jin leaned back as Mugen soared over him then quickly pushed himself up with his sword. Mugen landed then dashed at Jin. He kept his sword held at an angle until he got in close then struck upward at Jin who blocked it and countered by jumping into the air then lashing down at Mugen. Mugen kicked back and evaded the strike then again rushed in this time swinging his sword in a flurry of slashes. Jin blocked and evaded them and countered with his own.

Zen watched in amazement as steel collided with one another. Tiny sparks fell to the floor. Mugen moved left then right as he evaded Jin's attacks. Jin struck down hard catching Mugen off guard and tripping him. Mugen quickly caught his feet and spun out of the way of Jin's sword range. They paused to rethink their strategies. The guards that were still alive watched in amazement. Kizou opened his eyes and sneered at both of them. He reached for his back pocket.

This time Jin rushed towards Mugen. He swung once as Mugen ducked and spun his feet in the air. Jin barely moved his face back in time to dodge Mugen's metal getas, his custom shoes. Jin jumped back as Mugen came off his back and jumped high into the air. Jin jumped too. Their swords met in the air as the swung. They both landed and turned towards each other.

Mugen smiled.

Jin grinned.

'_Their both so strong, Jin wasn't kidding'_ Zen though to himself.

Kizou pulled out a small box of gun powder and a revolver. As he struggled to get up he tried to load the gun but could not focus due to his blow to the head by Mugen. The gun fell out of his hands and the powder fell to the floor spreading everywhere.

Jin and Mugen both rushed at each other at the same time. They swung as the air around them thinned and sound waves of clashing steel impacted each other. Mugen spun just as Jin spun and they made a circle, back to back as they moved to try and get around one another. Then Mugen surprisingly turned faster getting around Jin and swung. Jin ducked just in time as the sword barley missed his hair. He popped up and swung at Mugen who arched back enough to conjure up an easy counter. He leaned forward just as Jin gathered himself. Spinning faster then Mugen could have expected Jin turned to block his attack. More sparks flew as the steel collided. One of the sparks landed on the gun powder igniting it. Jin and Mugen held their swords trying to overpower one another.

Fire began to form at the base of the room and started to spread quickly. Jin and Mugen held their position. Zen realizing what was happening started to yell.

"Hey watch it you idiots, you'll burn my house to the ground" he yelled frantically.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Fuu finished cleaning the tables and began to head out. She had made so much money that she felt like celebrating.

"Ah I should be awarded for my excellent restaurant" she said to herself.

She walked outside and closed the door shut. She began to head right towards the side of the building where there were steps that led to the second floor of her restaurant which was her house. It was fairly big considering it covered the entire restaurant. She began to head to the side when she overheard some people. Not really tired she decided to check it out.

"Oh look at that" said one person.

"Something serious must be going on over there" said another.

Fuu squeezed through and saw in the distance as the political advisor Zen's house could be seen with smoke coming out of it.

'_Wonder what's happening'_ she thought to herself.

Then almost in an instant yellow light appeared on the top floor of the house.

"Whoa, that glasses wearing samurai must be causing some commotion" noted one person.

Fuu had been hearing all day of the glasses wearing samurai that had almost started a fight in her restaurant that day. She didn't want to believe it but this was the first time that everybody was talking about him and all day for that fact.

'_Maybe…just maybe'_ Fuu began to think to herself again. _'Could it be?…No it couldn't…could it?'_

She began to sprint towards Zen's house.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Jin and Mugen continued to fight.

"We end this now!" yelled Mugen.

"Agreed" Jin replied.

Their swords clashed. Mugen spun and swung at Jin's legs. Jin jumped over his sword and swung at his shoulder. Mugen stepped to the side and made to push Jin. Jin caught his hand though and tried to break it but Mugen strongly pulled it back. They swung and evaded like they were in some sort of rhythm.

"I need help, I need someone, SOMETHING!" Zen yelled on his knees.

Jin swung then evaded then blocked and swung two more times as the fire raged on.

Mugen.

Jin.

Block, block, evade, counter, swing, swing, block swing, clash…

Suddenly the room got over crowded. Guards began to appear everywhere. Jin and Mugen looked up from their fight as little more then a hundred guards surrounded him. They tensed ready to fight but were a little tired from the fight they had already been waging for almost twenty minutes.

"Halt" yelled a man at the entrance.

"Oh thank the heavens" yelled Zen. "The magistrate and his troops."

Jin signed. "Someone always has to interrupt" he said calmly,

"Yeah, what's is it with people like that?" Mugen commented.

They held their sword's up.

Outside Fuu had made it to the scene when people started to come out of the house. There was a big crowd surrounding the house as guards made their way through. Fuu looked on as dozens of guards rushed out. She looked at one who was battered and bruised.

"Whoever the guards where after didn't go without giving a fight" noted one random person.

Then Fuu saw something in the distance. Two mats were being pulled by at least five guards each. She got closer and gasped.

Mugen and Jin looked over.

"Fuu!" they both yelled.

"Jin, Mugen! What are you doing here?" Fuu asked surprised. She tried to look angry but inside she was happy more then anything. "Don't worry I'll get you out" she whispered as the guards dragged them away.

Jin closed his eyes and gave his third sign of the day.

_** FAST FORWARD, PRESENT **_

'_Oh yeah that's how'_ Jin thought to himself.

"Well do you guys wanna make a deal or what" Fuu hissed.

"Yeah sure, if you can get us out" said Mugen.

"Fine" said Jin.

"Good, now the deal is I need you to accompany me somewhere" Fuu stated.

"Where?" Jin asked wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"I'll tell you when we get out" replied Fuu.

The sound of the guards' voices was getting louder. Are you guys in?" Fuu asked knowing the obvious answer.

"No" they both said at once.

"W-W-W-WHAT!" yelled Fuu.

"I heard something" yelled one the guards.

Fuu was surprised like none other. But she smiled. "Ok, well the guards will be here in about a minute which means I'll have to leave. Since you guys don't wanna come with I'll just let you be executed and sell you're stuff that I'm holding right now. I think I can get a fabulous deal for your swords Jin. Oh and you sai/dagger combo will make me a killing Mugen" laughed Fuu.

Both Mugen and Jin's eyes widened.

"Our stuff" started Jin.

"She has our stuff" finished Mugen.

"Well, goodbye boys. See you…well maybe not" said Fuu menacingly.

"Fuu wait" yelled Jin.

"Hey Fuu, sexy, we were just kidding about all that. Open the door we'll go anywhere you want us to" said Mugen softly.

Fuu smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise" said Jin.

"Damn…yeah I promise" Mugen added.

"Good" said Fuu. She opened the door almost immediately rushed inside and cut the mats with her tanto.

Jin and Mugen broke free grabbed their weapons from Fuu's hands and rushed out. The light of the guards' torches was now only a few feet away. They ran through the woods down away from the cell.

"They escaped" yelled one of the guards as they ran off.

"So where's our first stop?" asked Mugen wanting to get away.

"Fukuoka" Fuu replied.

"I'm way ahead of you" yelled Mugen who sprinted off into the night Jin and Fuu right on his heels.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Well there you go. A long start for the beginning of a long fic. Tried my best with everything, hoped you liked it. I kind of wrote it real late while I couldn't sleep so excuse me if it seems kind of weird. Many things in this chapter will make more sense in the next one. Please review tell me of my status so far. More action next chapter. Romance definitely coming soon, expect some surprise guests on that factor. Drama and suspense making it's way too. Keep reading and I'll keep delivering to you. Out for now, chapter two in the mix. FS out.


	2. Tall Tales

A/N: I'm finally back once again here to deliver. I haven't forgotten about this story. This chapter will further explain why things happened the way they did, because I did plan it that way. I'm not going to let you down, just like the last chapter expect another fight in this one. About the first chapter, there's a reason why I made it that way, almost like the first episode, that will be explained in the story. Also some feelings start to develop, well maybe not yet but I don't know. Bare with me for this chapter. Let me stop rambling and let you read. Read, review, enjoy.

**Note: **Just in case, Saga is a real town in Japan.And so is Fukuoka.

**II: Tall Tales **

Mugen awoke to the sound of his own stomach. The trio had made camp in the woods about five miles from the town of Saga. So far no one had found them. Mugen sat up.

"Mourning, lazy ass" said Fuu. Jin was sitting on rock sharpening his sword.

"Yo any food?" asked Mugen looking around.

"No."

"Damn." Mugen dropped back onto the ground.

"So where are we headed again?" asked Jin not bothering to remember what happened the night before.

Fuu looked down. "Umm to Fukuoka" she said softly suddenly wishing that she had said someplace much farther.

"Fukuoka…that is some miles north of here, not very far" Jin hinted.

"Yes" Fuu nodded.

"Why do you need to go there?" Mugen asked curiously.

"Umm, to find someone!" Fuu rushed.

Jin looked at her carefully then closed his eyes. "Well then shall we get going? I believe we can make it by sun down."

Fuu nodded then calmly put "I have to get some things from my restaurant first."

Mugen and Jin both flashed a look at her mouths agape.

"Restaurant…as in place to eat?" questioned Jin.

Fuu nodded.

"YOU… you own a restaurant?" Mugen asked in surprise.

Fuu nodded again. "Well I'm going to get some food and money. You two stay here, I'm sure people are looking for you. I'll be back soon." She rushed off into the distance before either one of them could object.

Mugen looked at Jin.

Jin eyed him back.

Both men felt their hands reach for the hilts of their swords, but neither one went as far as to draw it.

"It's been a long time" said Jin.

"Fuck yeah" said Mugen. "Fought anybody good while I was gone?"

"No one special… you?" Jin said.

"Easy pickings" replied Mugen. He yawned loudly as he realized the sun was still rising. "Well I'm going back to sleep." He laid back onto the ground.

Jin also closed his eyes as the mourning light began to overtake the sky.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Fuu walked smoothly down a dirt road leading to Saga. She began to think heavily as she went along. It couldn't have been possible. No way would she believe it.

How was she supposed to?

For fifteen years, she lived what was a partially normal life. Her mother took care of her and she had her moments. Even when her mother died she managed to move on and seemingly enjoy a nice quiet life working as a cook/waitress in a small tavern. It wasn't the coolest or most fun especially with some of the customers she got, but she did get some money out of it. Well maybe not. Yet her entire life changed in one day because of one guy who couldn't stand to pass up a fight and another who just happened to step in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yet sometimes she wondered if maybe that was the right time, at least for her.

Then her life changed as she knew it. It was no longer quiet, and peaceful. It had become dangerous, smooth, slick and stealthy and somewhere sex seemed to show up. Her mother would have been spinning in her grave had see seen some of the stuff she got into. Yet to her it seemed surprisingly fun. Never had putting her life on the line been so much fun. They had gambled life the whole journey to look for something that may not have even been there.

And now they were back.

But how? Could it mean something? Was there a message she wasn't getting? Why or even better how was it that the two men she came to care for more then anyone else ended up in the same town fighting none other then each other?

Two years ago she went on a journey with two people that she never wanted to end. Two years ago she had found that she could care for perfect strangers despite who they are or what they had done. Two years ago she had started crazy friendships and close bonds with all types of people. Two years ago her life had changed.

Two years ago she had finally found herself.

But as soon as the journey had ended it was like she had lost herself back to the normal everyday life all over again.

She wanted to find herself once more.

Somehow, someway, she would have to convince them to come with her once more, maybe not forever but for a much longer time then before. She wanted to relive the past if only for a while.

Fuu's thought broke as she realized how far she was in Saga. Her restaurant was just down the street. Looking around she didn't notice anybody going crazy looking for them. In fact it seemed like people had just seemed to let it go. Her opinion changed when she walked through the door of her restaurant. The place was fairly empty seeing as the rush usually didn't arrive until the midday and afternoon. However a few were seated at the sake bar and some at tables. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed them. Six of the magistrate's guards were sitting around a table. Her number one waiter, Gina was over there serving them with no delight. She notice Fuu come in and strode almost immediately towards her.

"Ms Fuu!" she yelled. Fuu found this embarrassing, when anyone called her "Ms" especially when they were older then her. "Where were you? Are you ok? Did you hear about last night?"

Fuu was startled by all the questions. "I'm fine. What's going on over there?" Fuu nodded towards the group of guards.

"They came in a little earlier. They've been up all night looking for the ruffians that escaped yesterday. But what does that matter?" Gina asked.

Fuu had just remembered why she came. "Yeah, you see I am taking leave-"

"You're leaving the restaurant!" Gina cut in fearing the worst.

"No, just taking a long vacation. I'm leaving you in charge, Gina. I've left directions on everything you need to know just in case you have a question" Fuu explained. Gina looked kind of sad hearing of this news. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

As time passed she went around explaining the situation to all her employees. Most of them where surprised and some even sad when they heard the news and when ask when she was going to return Fuu simply said "Can't be to sure."

Finally she had finished and had moved on to the sake bar where she was collecting some supplies and money. Putting some food in the bag she was considerate of the food she knew Jin and Mugen liked. With drinks she had put wine in but not too much sake afraid of what Mugen might try. Putting only two canisters in the bag she nodded to Gina and the rest of her staff and walked out.

Gina let out a sigh and proceeded to her work. As Fuu walked out Gina noticed that the magistrate guard Fuu had singled out was eying her. After a few seconds he simply went back to his food.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Mugen once again opened his eyes. Coming to a realization he yelled "What the hell are we waiting for?"

"For Fuu to come back" Jin noted sitting against a tree his swords resting firm against his body.

"Why, we don't have to stay here" Mugen replied.

"We made her a promise remember?" said Jin.

"Fuck that, I'm bored I'm leaving" Mugen said as he picked himself up.

"Just like that, Fuu hasn't seen you in over two years, she was our…well at least I considered her my friend but none the less our companion" said Jin.

Mugen didn't say anything. Instead he merely shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Then finally he said "Sorry but I got places to go and people to fight."

"Well seems like you haven't fought anyone special" Jin stated.

"Well then I'll just find someone" Mugen snapped. "I don't see why the hell you're so interested in going, not like you have any reason to stay either."

"Actually I have three" said Jin holding up three fingers.

"Hrmp, lets hear em'" demanded Mugen.

"First I made a promise to Fuu so I intend to keep it, not just walk out on her. Second I believe that I will run into a lot of things including fights like two years ago. Traveling with her always seems to bring something to the table. And third because in Fukuoka there's talk of the Elementals" Jin finished.

Although he had heard everything Jin just said the word Elementals was the only thing that fazed him. "What the fuck is that?"

"Stories say that their able to use things like water or fire in their fights. But that doesn't matter since you're leaving. However…" Jin stood up placing his swords back under his belt. "I have made it one of my goals to be the one that kills you. Seems now is a more perfect time then ever."

Mugen smirked. "I have no problem with that, bout' time for you're ass to die anyway."

Mugen drew his sai just as Jin drew his katana. The sounds of the wind rustling the leaves could be heard. The forest critters scurried about as Jin and Mugen locked each other in a stare down. Then gracefully an all green leaf floated down and landed directed on Jin's head. His eyes narrowed then shot upwards towards the trees. He saw nothing but felt like something was there. His eyes darted back to Mugen's who seemed to notice the same thing.

Whispering Jin said "It seems as if where not alone."

"Looks that way, guess we'll just have to take care of them, before I take care of you" said Mugen.

"Fine" Jin replied.

Mugen took one step forward but before his foot could touch the ground an arrow landed on the ground. It was then when Jin and Mugen realized how outnumbered they really were. Now in the trees stood what seemed like dozens of people all wearing black with masks on their faces and holding either a sword or a bow.

'_Ninja's here?'_ Mugen thought to himself. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Both their ears caught the sound of bowstrings being pulled back. At once they both ran towards each other as the sky began to rain with arrows. Mugen dashed towards the left then two steps to the right ducking behind a tree. Jin ran towards a bush and dashed behind it arrows filling his footprints. Quickly Mugen jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. He pulled himself up, his sai still in his hand and instantly balanced himself. Without hesitation the ninja's jumped down towards him swords held high. Mugen jumped up to the next highest branch then shot forward at the ninjas. One appeared right in front of him but Mugen using quick thinking jumped off the branch but quickly grabbed it with his free hand. With his sai he slashed upwards causing the branch to break. Mugen dropped to the lower branch again as the ninja fell towards the ground. Dozens more shot they're way towards Mugen. Two landed on both sides of him this time and charged in towards him. Mugen evaded one attack then countered pushing his sword through the ninja's chest. As the other ninja ran towards him Mugen jumped kicked of the tree and punched the ninja with the hilt of his sai. The man fell as more surrounded Mugen.

Jin blocked a flurry of arrows then rolled out of the way as a body crashed onto the ground beside him. Dozens of ninjas began to land on the ground around him. They all charged swords pointed forward. Jin blocked one strike the cut down a ninja. Rolling out of the way of an attack he countered by spinning around once cutting six ninjas instantly. More filled their places. Jin ducked under one swing then ran towards a large tree. Getting vertical he ran straight up the base of the tree then flipped backwards while holding his sword out. His blade collided with three ninjas as he landed on the ground. Suddenly out from behind him a gust of leaves filled the air making his vision much poorer. Jin narrowed his eyes as green, yellow and brown leaves fell everywhere. In an instant blades begin to fly everywhere, Jin rolled around one and blocked another. He jumped, blocked, and ducked but was not able to counter for he could not see his opponents only their swords.

Mugen noticing this from the corner of his eyes began to jump down to help. Cutting threw one ninja and flipping over another Mugen was able to see what was happening as many more chased after him. Jin was encircled in a storm of leaves. Just outside the leaves were dozens of ninjas slashing inwards. Getting the trick Mugen jumped down to the ground ran fought his way to Jin.

Jin however was in little need of assistance. He stood directly in the middle and quickly closed his eyes. Swords still kept appearing trying to slash him but he was just inches out of reach. Taking a deep breath he instantly centered himself. Putting both hands at the bare end of his katana hilt he leaned forward then struck instantly. A strong gust of wind suddenly filled the air with such force that the leaves dissipated and all the ninja's that surrounded it were blown off their feet. In the middle stood Jin his sword held in the air.

**PAUSE**

"Wait, so what exactly are you saying?" Fuu asked.

"Do you have to interrupt the story, geez" Mugen snapped at her.

"Sorry! Geez don't have to be such an ass, I just don't understand how a whole unit of unknown ninjas would just attack you" Fuu replied.

Mugen shrugged. The trio has left the forest and were no walking along a countryside path. Jin was a bit head of Mugen and Fuu, as Mugen had slumped behind to tell Fuu what had happened in the forest while she was gone. Since when she returned half the forest was cut down, swords and bodies were everywhere and sword marks were imprinted in almost every tree around the clearing she felt she deserved some sort of explanation.

In truth Fuu didn't really care too much for she knew fights would be a natural thing, but the fact that somebody unknown was already trying to have them killed made her curious.

"It wasn't any town guards and they certainly wouldn't have paid a lot of ninjas to do it…hey did you get into trouble or something?" Fuu asked knowing something had to be up.

"Yeah right…not me honest" said Mugen as Fuu gave him a stare down. They both looked at Jin up ahead.

'_Could he…nah Jin couldn't, well maybe'_ Fuu thought to herself. "Anyway what happened next?" she asked wanting to learn of the ending.

"Well…" Mugen started. "Umm… oh yeah-"

**PLAY**

Jin took a deep breath and opened his eyes as dozens of ninjas scurried and crawled around him. Everything had stopped. Mugen looked at Jin with confusion and surprise. Then taking advantage of the cease attack he made his way to Jin then stood back to back with him.

"Interesting attack you got there" he said chuckling.

"I try my best to be creative" Jin replied.

Many ninjas now were afraid and began to run of but some remained ready to fight. They encircled Jin and Mugen as the two stood back to back.

"Well now that we destroyed their ranks, I count about thirty to forty" Jin said calmly.

"Uh, yeah" replied Mugen who wasn't one for counting nor did he care.

"Shall we?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"Definitely" Mugen replied.

Both men rushed out with incredible speed in opposite directions towards the ninjas. Not expecting them to start the attack the ninjas were surprised. Taking advantage of this Jin and Mugen cut through them like butter.

Mugen jumped right in the middle of a large group of ninjas. Two ran at him but Mugen jumped up and landed directly on their faces, his metal shoes cracking the nose of both of the men. Then jumping of he cut one on the shoulder then turned and cut two on the chest. One ninja jumped in the air and attacked but Mugen jumped back then slashed forward cutting the ninjas arm off.

Jin cut through two men and the same time then forced his sword backwards into another who tried to attack him from behind. Instantly pulling it out he cut down one twisted around him and cut down two more as more rushed at him.

Mugen and Jin were both destroying the remainder of their enemies. Jin ducked then cut a ninja down. Mugen flipped over an attack and cut a ninja in the face. Jin rolled around one ninja cutting his leg off then immediately rose up and stabbed one more. Mugen thrust his sword thru two ninja's chests simultaneously then shoved another while kicking one more in the face.

Duck, roll, slash, stab, stab, roll, evade, block, block, cut, slash, stab, thrust.

The last ninja fell. Mugen and Jin stood amongst bodies, swords and arrows. Tree's were cut down and heavily slashed, leaves littered the ground and footprints were everywhere. Suddenly they heard the sound of one pair of footsteps.

**CUT **

"And that's basically when you came in" said Mugen.

"Yeah and you both stuck your swords in my face" Fuu replied.

"Hey we thought that we forgot one" said Mugen with a smirk.

Learning of what had happened while she was at her restaurant Fuu felt like asking him if there was more to that story but decided to leave it alone. Ahead of them Jin stopped and pointed to a clearing in the trees.

"It's getting late; we should camp now and get up early tomorrow so we can make it to Fukuoka by sun down" Jin said.

"Yeah, Ima' bout due for a little rest" Mugen noted stretching.

"Yeah, we should eat" said Fuu as they walked into the clearing and Jin sat down to make a fire.

The sky began to darken and the moon began to glow with a bright white light. The day animals crawled into hiding as the night animals revealed themselves.

Fuu had already finished cooking and sat by a tree thinking about the coming day. Would her journey end already? Would she be forced to part way with them after such a short time together? She tried not to think about it.

Mugen watched Jin with and eagerness to learn. How did he do that attack? It was strong precise and destructive and Mugen could not help but wonder what Jin had done in the past two years. For the first time Mugen now knew that if he faced Jin he would lose, but yet something still plagued him. Like how come he didn't truly take care of him back in Saga. Maybe there was a reason. Maybe not, but Mugen knew that he would have to get stronger now. Stronger then he'd had ever been, and maybe try some attacks that he'd had only heard of but never tried to perform.

As Jin leaned a little closer to the fire, Mugen thought of new ways to beat his old acquaintance and make himself stronger while Fuu thought of ways to make her journey with her two best friends continue.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC **

And there you go. Second chapter done. Again sorry about the long wait, there shouldn't be another like that again I believe. Also it is confirmed that pretty much chapter's one, two and the upcoming chapter three will be the story openers. So bear with me it just what I'm using to kind of give readers a chance of what the trio has done while away which will be explained thoroughly next chapter. Also I don't know if everyone gets the whole "pause" "play" scene, for those of you who do I'm glad you got it and hoped you liked it. But for those who didn't I will briefly explain it in my A/N next chapter. Another chapter written real late so please excuse me. But I'll keep updating so don't worry. That's it for now.


	3. Some Nights pt 1

A/N: FS here to deliver chapter three. Sorry major author's block and some summer traveling but now that the school year has started I'm back on track. Trust me this is the time where chapters come out like bullets. It looks like readers pretty much understood how the "play/pause/cut" sequence worked last chapter. For those who didn't understand it, Mugen was telling Fuu his view of what happened while she was gone. But keep in mind it was only his view. Will you ever find out Jin's view of the story? Maybe, maybe not but that's the way it is. This is pretty much that final part chapter of the story opener that explainshow the whole thing is supposed to come together.Sorry but not that much action in this chapter, and the chapter is short, I do know this and they will never be this short again. So here you go. Read, review, enjoy.

**Note:** This is my brief take on the events that happened after the trio split. I don't own SC or Geneon just to let those who care know.

**III: Some Nights pt I**

Fuu awoke suddenly as if she had a bad nightmare. She looked around but neither Jin nor Mugen were in sight. Quickly getting up and she began to walk around the clearing but could not find either of them.

'_They didn't leave me did th-' _

"Everything alright Fuu?" said a calm voice behind her.

Fuu relaxed and turned around to see Jin holding four sticks with cooked fish on them.

"Yeah" said Fuu taking a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Jin handed her two of the sticks and sat down with her to eat.

"Where's Mugen?" she asked.

"Somewhere around here, not exactly sure of what he is doing" Jin replied. "We are close to Fukuoka. We should make it there by late this afternoon."

"Right" said Fuu lowering her head.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Jin asked susceptibly.

"A relative" she said instantly without realizing it.

Jin was about to reply when Mugen stepped out from the trees.

"Where have you been?" asked Jin now focusing his attention on Mugen.

"None of your business" Mugen snapped.

"Suit yourself" Jin replied.

"Ok if you must know" Mugen started to Jin's amusement. "I was scouting the area to see if anyone else was following us."

"And let me guess…you found nothing" said Fuu.

"Sure thing" said Mugen. "Nothing but four fish someone left lying in the open."

"I knew you took my other four" scowled Jin.

Mugen burped loudly as Fuu called him a pig.

"Let us be thankful he was in a sharing mood" said Jin finishing his second fish. Fuu nodded.

"Let's go" said Mugen. He began to head out. Jin and Fuu followed.

They continued to walk along the edges of the forest as Fuu now more strongly then ever contemplated about the situation. Nothing was working. She had no excuses for them to stay. She thought about asking, almost begging them to travel anywhere with her but it seemed like a bad idea. When they reached Fukuoka they would have to split up forever.

"What have you two been up to for the last two years?" she asked to take her mind off things. She noted to Jin first.

"I traveled around just trying to find things in life. Did some odd jobs for money, fought a few common thugs and arrived back in Saga to end up seeing you two again" Jin said, straight to the point.

"I fought a couple people here and there, drank some sake…oh and there was this one time at this brothel when I got two girls for free" Mugen said beaming at his last comment.

"Nice" said Jin.

"Ain't it?" Mugen replied.

Fuu's mouth nearly hit the ground. Just like that a conversation that she thought would last for the whole walk ended in a minute.

They walked throughout the whole day only stopping to grab something to eat. The sky was clear, only a few clouds stuck out. Fuu felt weird. Usually there was something that was said a joke or comment that would keep them talking even if it was arguing. But nothing was said this time. By sunset they stood only two miles from Fukuoka.

Fuu was sure she felt water on her face, as if tears were coming down. It was done. Finished. Was the journey really over? Not one excuse tried to enter her mind.

"We should try to find out some information in town before it gets dark" said Jin.

"Yeah and some food too!" Mugen noted.

"Yeah" said Fuu quietly. She began to walk off towards the town.

Darkness fully took over the sky as the trio met with the streets of Fukuoka. Not knowing when the two were just going to up and leave her Fuu purposed one more idea.

"How about one last dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not in any rush" said Jin.

Fuu looked at Mugen. "Hell, if you're buying I'm in" he said.

Stopping in a small restaurant they sat down to eat. Stuffing themselves like it was going to be the last time Jin and Mugen began to attract attention. Still there was hardly any convosation. Mugen would occasionally burp and show of his eating skills while Jin watched unimpressed but somewhat amused. When they where finished Fuu paid and they all headed outside.

"Guess this is it" she said now accepting the fact that there was nothing she could do. This was her fate. This time lighting would not strike twice.

"Guess so" said Mugen.

"Yeah" Jin stated. "See you again someday."

They all took a minute to stare at each other before turning there separate ways. Walking off in the distance Fuu, with tears covering her face, looked at the stars as she looked for an inn to stay at before she would make her way back to her normal somewhat boring life inFukuoka in the mourning.

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Surprised, don't worry this is just the beginning, part two is coming very soon. Short chapter I know. The next one will be longer. More emotion next chapter and some action too. FS out.


	4. Some Nights pt 2

A/N: Fallen Samurai here. Long time no see huh? I guess I owe some kind of excuse. I have to say I thought this story was finished and if you kind of think about it…well quite frankly it was. But as people kept reviewing long after I stopped I decided to bring it back. So here you go. New characters, old favorites, more enemies and a whole lot of attitude, were just getting started. The return of SOABC. Read, review, enjoy.

Note: This chapter will contain things that aren't on par with actual history. I know that so please don't comment me on it. You have to remember Samurai Champloo is not fully real nor do they really try to put real elements in the show. And this is just a fiction, not real. Watch the first minute or so of the first episode and you'll see what I mean.

**IV: Some Nights pt II ****  
**  
Jin walked the somewhat empty streets of Fukuoka. At this hour he began to wonder if he could get a drink when he spotted an open bar down a street. As he walked in he saw only two people in attendance, the bartender and a middle aged man.

"Take a seat" the bartender motioned for him.

"Thank you" Jin said as he sat down. He asked for a glass of sake for the night. Glancing at the man next to him he noticed that he was surprisingly detail in the parts of the body that where showing. His arms were ripped and toned and his face, although down, looked noticeably younger then his age. In fact the only thing that showed his age was the few grey strands of hair in his medium straight hair cut.

"Bartender!" the man spat out.

"Yes." 

"Another" he said.

"Sorry but I can't give you anymore free drinks. You've been out of money for the last three drinks" replied the bartender.

"Hmm" the man took a glance at Jin. "Hey."

"Yeah" Jin answered knowing he was the one being acknowledged.

"Got any money to spare?" he asked no where near embarrassed.

"No" said Jin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one gold ryu. He then tossed it to the man.

"Thought you couldn't spare?" he asked.

"I couldn't" said Jin.

The man gave a faint smile. "This should get me a couple of more drinks" he said to the bartender.

"Alright, alright, but you're paying for the one's I gave you before." 

"Oh why you gotta be mean for huh?" said the man who was starting to sound drunk.

The bartender gave the man a drink as Jin finished his.

"Thank you" said Jin leaving the money on the counter.

"No problem" said the bartender. He picked up the money and went into a back room to get ready to close down for the night.

Jin began to walk out when the man called to him.

"You're sword….where did you get it?" he asked.

"I found it" Jin said as he continued to walk out.

"Haru" said the man.

Jin stopped. "What?"

"Well did you lie to me because you didn't know me, cause if you did I'm letting you know who I am so that you can tell me the truth about where you got that sword" Haru said.

Jin turned around to see Haru looking right at him. He reached down towards his waste and pull his katana out from it's sheath. Haru took a good look at it with a seriousness in his eye. The sword was pure silver and had a white glow to it in the light of the lantern. The tip was more round then a regular katana. On one side of the sword was a small picture of a whirlwind indented into the blade. 

"That's a beautiful sword. I believe Mamoru used to carry it. Care to tell the tale of how you got it?" Haru asked.

"No, I don't" said Jin calmly.

"Well guess it doesn't matter, being so you fought him in a storage house." Jin stopped his mouth agape.

"How do you know that?" Jin asked confused and curious.

"I guess word of your travels from two years ago reached some of the higher powers' ears?" Haru brought up. "With all the stuff you have done someone's gong to keep an eye on you.

At this point Jin felt either way too curious or way too deep in something to just walk away. Placing his sword back into it's sheath he strolled back over to the bar and sat down. Just as he did the bartender came back out. Placing a few more coins on the table he ordered for more drinks.

"Ah so you want to know how I know? Well that's easy. You and Mugen, shit even that ditzy Fuu girl made quite the name for yourselves two years ago." Haru began.

"How?" asked Jin. "Who could have known of us?"

"Well that leads into another point you see. I don't know everything and obviously you do. What I do know is that there are some very significant facts the most evident, yet not of everyone, being how you killed Mariya Enshiro."

Jin was in shock. Yet again another person knew about him killing his master. However this specific person wasn't after revenge. "I presume you know more?"

"Most certainly" Haru continued. I know of the blind songstress assassin that you and Mugen fought, and I know that Mugen killed her. I know that a fifteen year old girl found a way to get two very strong warriors to aid her in a simple search mission. I know that you fought the sunflower samurai and I know that you killed him…a lot of high ranking people do."

"So…what of this?" Jin asked not sure what to do.

"Well I can tell you one thing; life for you is about to be how it was two years ago" Haru said taking another sip of his drink.

"Ok, is it my turn yet?"

"For what?"

"My questions…"

"Go ahead…ask."

Jin took a cold hard stare at Haru. "Who are who really?"

"I told you" Haru started. "I am Ha-" He stopped as cold steel held an inch away from his nose. He twitched it then looked down a little to see Jin holding the other end, no emotion in his face.

"I want the truth!" Jin said.

"Alright, alright." Haru hardly sounded drunk anymore. "I am Haru and I used to work for the Shogunate."

Jin's eyes widened.

"However there has been major unrest in the ranks over the rise of a new leader. This in turn led to many people in it to leave. I guess you could say the new leader didn't like the disrespect so he began killing of everyone who left. Now the remainders of us have created a group in secret and plan to rebel."

"What are you saying?" Jin asked lowering his sword.

"War, Jin. War is coming. Armies are being put together for both sides and assassins and mercenaries are being hired. One could say the only disadvantage that we have is the fact that the Shogunate have more people in which we could fix. However that is not the only problem. On his side are four samurai's that have amazing power and I swear they are so deadly that they can bring the elements to life."

Jin was now truly interested. But still wondered. "How does this involve me?"

"Easy. You've made a name for yourself Jin. You and Mugen. You have both defeated some of the strongest and most capable assassins and samurai around. With this and the newest fact of you killing Mamoru, you are not only a wanted man but a needed and usable man for either side." 

With that it all came together for Jin. He understood every word and everything that was and had been happening up till this point. His services were needed. Just like they have been in the past. Only question was if he was going to accept or not.

"I prefer not to get all caught up in you're war" Jin said.

"Well that's quite fine. However-" Haru went silent as he narrowed his eyes. "I doubt you be able to make it out here alive."

"What?" Jin suddenly heard the scattering of what seemed like many footsteps all around the bar.

"Dammit Haru, you just have to bring the bad things with you don't ya" said the bartender.

"Well then how about it?" Haru asked. "Want to join up?"

"No" Jin said flatly. "I'll help you fight out of here but that's it".

"Fine" Haru spat without argument.

They rose up.

"You say here" Jin nodded to the bartender.

Putting their hands on the hilts of there swords they both took a step outside.

"Like I said" Haru started. "Someone's always watching."

**SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC**

Well that does it. I'm officially back. This is a little short I know but I had to get my bearings again and know where I was going to go with the story. That fact that I will be involving higher powers here means more mystery will be included. Action, well you know that's coming next chapter. Some of Mugen, some of Fuu and one of the side characters from the show will make a debut. Conspiracy, drama, teamwork and emotion are also all on the way. Bring the heat next chapter.


End file.
